Seeinstructions): The Information and Education Core of the UCSF ADRC was established to provide an educational resource on dementia and cognitive issues in aging for health professionals and lay persons at UCSF, in the Bay Area, nationally and internationally. We have made creation of innovative electronic media, delivered via the internet, an important component of these efforts, as well as collaboration with local and national non-profit institutions such as the NIH's Alzheimer's Disease Education and Referral Center, the Alzheimer's Association and the Association for Frontotemporal Dementia. In addition, an important goal for our ADRC is to reach out to the Bay Area Asian-Pacific Islander population, in order to enhance knowledge about dementia in this medically underserved community and encourage their participation in research. In the first four years, the UCSF ADRC has made excellent strides in achieving these goals, training talented leaders in dementia research as well as many emerging health professionals in other areas of specialization. In the next cycle, we plan to strengthen and expand these efforts. Our specific aims fo>the next cycle will be: 1) To train new leaders in dementia research and to ensure that clinicians training at UCSF have a thorough grounding in the principles of dementia diagnosis and treatment, 2) To build a unique multi-section Web resource for lay people and caregivers, with each section addressing educational needs for a specific disease, including prion diseases, frontotemporal dementia, and Alzheimer's disease, 3) To strengthen our relationship with the San Francisco Chinese-American community and 4) To educate the lay and research communities about non-AD dementias and dementias in minority populations through conferences. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The Education and Information Core serves an important role in the UCSF ADRC, helping to dissminate up- to-date information on dementia diagnosis and treatment to the community and encouraging individuals to participate in dementia research.